


Маскировка

by steinvor, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [14]
Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Canon Compliant, Conversations, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Sexual Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты G-T [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133588
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Маскировка

\- Кадзухи! – Молодой новобранец из столицы своим непривычно громким восклицанием постарался привлечь внимание к возникшей по инициативе неуемного Мии проблеме. – Кадзухи, Мия хочет воспользоваться тем, что он брат-близнец Еруаки…  
Кадзухи пристально вгляделся сначала в Мию, а затем в плененного аристократа, действительно похожего на его дружка как две капли воды.  
\- И что, Хакуби? Если Мие что-то взбредет в голову, то его никакими силами не отговоришь, разве что насильно его связать и отпилить голову. И то, наверное, Мия будет носиться со своей идеей, как дурная курица без головы…  
\- А она действительно без головы бегает?  
Это как всегда явился, не запылился любящий задарма погреть уши Акиичи.  
\- Да, мелкий болван, иди-ка ты отсюда пока у меня хорошее настроение, - и затем снова повернулся к Хакуби. Раздраженно, - и что не так?  
Столичный аристократ даже развел руками.  
\- Ну вы что, совсем что ли не видите? У них же одежда разная, осанка, манера ходить…Мия вон какой загорелый, а у Еруаки кожа бледная, ухоженная, как у младенца.  
То что у младенца нежное было на попе, в равной степени подразумевалось и на его, Еруакином лице.  
Еруаки с презрением бросил уничтожающий взгляд на Хакуби-предателя.  
Тот сделал вид, что ничего со стороны своего бывшего другана не заметил, а все это так, в прошлом, все эти восторженные взгляды и объяснения в любви к искусству, хокку читаемые при свете луны с этаким захлебывающимся придыханием.  
Все тлен.  
Кадзухи пригляделся. Вроде бы действительно этот аристократ выглядел точь-в-точь как его товарищ, но в то же время немного по-другому.  
А Хакуби продолжал.  
\- Вы посмотрите, какие у Еруаки красивые шелковистые волосы, он, небось, как девица на выданье их с кондиционером ополаскивает и расчесывает. А у этого…грязные ногти, мозоли на руках, и еще кожа на губах и коленках такая растрескавшаяся. Надо увлажнять кожу, тем более в таком сухом жарком климате. Везде. На лице, на спине, и даже в интимной зоне.  
Кадзухи с удовольствием услышал совет про интимный массаж и необходимое увлажнение спины.  
Хакуби сказал.  
\- Вы посмотрите как от Мии пахнет!..  
Услышав хоть одно доброе слово от своего бывшего соратника по борьбе, Еруаки немного воспрял духом.  
Мия же, наоборот, возмущенно замахал руками, заорал, как дворник на обоссавшую розовый куст собачку.  
\- И никакой я не грязный, а слегка неумытый после последней стычки с сторонниками Кинрея. А еще мы уже третью неделю в пути, на подножном корме, с ночевками под открытым небом, и поэтому у меня невыспавшийся вид, и вообще, я усталый.  
Еруаки с ехидной ухмылкой втянул носом воздух и скривил многозначительную гримасу.  
Мия снова завопил.  
\- И нечего мне на не стиранную одежду намекать. Это между прочим самый настоящий трудовой пот. Кадзухи, ты же сам говорил, что ты любишь как от меня после секса пахнет. А при сексе, между прочим расходуется столько же энергии, как и при тяжелом физическом труде!  
Кадзухи якобы безразличным тоном оборвал его вольные словоизлияния.  
\- Мия, если ты говоришь, то давай изъясняйся коротко и по делу. Про наши с тобой отношения никому здесь слушать неинтересно.  
Еруаки с Хакуби навострившие было слух, разочарованно кивнули.  
Хакуби спохватился, что не до конца высказал свою мысль.  
\- А самое главное, это то, что у Еруаки особая манера говорить. Вроде бы вежливо и тактично, но снисходительно и с безразличным выражением лица…  
Тут пришел черед возмущаться и краснеть Еруаки.  
\- Хакуби!  
Молодой аристократ сообразил, что уронил в глазах неотесанных мужиков свое аристократическое достоинство, и сердито поджав тонкие губы замолчал.  
Мия тоже оскорбился и, сделав изящный по его мнению реверанс, выдал свидетельствующую о его, якобы дворянском воспитании фразу.  
\- Же не манж па сис жур…Подумаешь, ничего особенного. Сейчас такая неразбериха, что если я поменяюсь одеждой с братом, то никто подмены не заметит. Во всяком случае, посчитает, что я, то есть Еруаки переволновался и позабыл о привычных аристократических манерах.  
\- В то-то и дело, что все эти манеры, тонкости, повороты головы, нюансы, для нас, аристократов с самого рождения настолько привычны, что мы просто не замечаем, в настроении мы или нет…Просто само собой говорится, двигаются руки, машинально что-то происходит, иногда мы даже не задумываемся как поступить, все автоматически само собой выходит. А в тебе, Мия, отсутствует этот самый дух, это особое ощущение породы… Впрочем, есть у меня замечательная идея…  
Кадзухи проявил неподдельный живой интерес ко всем произнесенным Хакуби фразам, а Мия в свою очередь что-то нехорошее все же заподозрил.  
\- Какая еще идея…  
\- Такая, ты между прочим, сам на нее натолкнул.  
Еруаки с одобрением и гордостью смотрел на Хакуби, в то время как юный непротивленец-неофит с короткого боксерского замаха смачно заехал хорошо поставленным хуком Мие в челюсть. Получилось точно там, где Хакуби и намечал, чуть выше подбородка и значительно ниже скулы.  
\- Ну как, что-нибудь произнести сможешь?  
Мия с трудом кивнул. Кадзухи с беспокойством ощупал его щеку.  
\- Зато будет хорошее объяснение тому, как ты будешь непривычно говорить, непривычно двигаться и вообще, почему ты не такой, как Еруаки. С таким фингалом вежливо не поговоришь. Если вообще, сможешь сказать что-нибудь дельное и внятное.  
Хакуби сделал вид, что извиняется и примирительно улыбнулся.  
Кадзухи покачал головой в ответ на жестокое желание Мии незамедлительно Хакуби ответить.  
А Еруаки в кои-то веки кого-то похвалил.  
\- Отлично придумано, Хакуби. Братец, у тебя , ей богу, отличная маскировка.


End file.
